Werewolf Attack
by xCyaniide
Summary: Remus/Tonks Kingsley/Tonks Remus and Tonks are married but because of the actions of Remus, she turns her affections elsewhere.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Tonks had been awake for about half an hour when Remus returned home. She grinned when he came through the door but he didn't smile back. He looked tired and worn out. "Morning Rem," she said, smiling once again.

"What are you doing here?" Remus asked, almost growling at her. She guessed the full moon still had some effect over him and thought nothing much of it.

"I've been here waiting," she replied, smiling a little again. "Are you okay?"

"Leave. Me. Alone!" Remus replied rather gruffly.

"Never say that, Remus," Tonks said, frowning now.

"Just go," Remus demanded, glaring at Tonks now.

"Fine," Tonks replied, glaring back at Remus. "Bye." And with that, she walked out of the kitchen, down the hallway and out onto the street. She had only wanted to make sure he was okay but he obviously didn't want her there. She sighed, deciding she should probably get to work before her boss told her off for being late again.

When Tonks arrived at work she found many of her colleagues looking rather upset about something. She frowned, wondering what was wrong but deciding to go up to her office and see if someone up there would explain it to her.  
She headed for the lifts and went up to the floor where all the Auror offices were, only to find people looking even glummer there. She spotted someone she vaguely recognized and walked over to him, "Excuse me, Sir, but could I ask why everyone is so sad today?" she asked, trying not to sound too unknowledgeable. She could never have prepared herself for what was to come though.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt has gone missing," the man replied, "And it is thought that a werewolf attack on him is likely."

Tonks nodded, realizing instantly that she may well be a suspect in this in a way because her husband was a werewolf. The man had continued past her by this point and she frowned a little, turning in the other direction to return to the house. It had been a full moon the night before so Remus needed to know about it, even if he had told her to leave him alone.

She headed back down and onto the street once more, apparating straight back to their house and opening the door. "Remus?" she called, hoping to locate him fairly quickly as she needed to get back to work.

"Umm... I'm not here right now. Please leave a message?" came the reply from upstairs and Tonks smiled slightly, knowing that meant he was up there, even if he didn't want to talk to her. She headed upstairs and went into their room to find Remus sitting on the bed with his shirt off, his body covered in red marks which could only be cuts from the night before. "I told you to leave me alone," he scowled, glaring at her again.

"I know but it's important, Rem," she replied, trying to stay as calm as she could, "Kingsley was attacked last night… By a werewolf… And now he's missing."

"I know," Remus replied, scowling at her again. "I was there."

"…What?" Tonks asked, looking utterly bewildered. She had never thought her husband could be capable of such a thing. "Please tell me it's a lie."

"I didn't do it," Remus added, frowning once more. "I was just… there…"

"Why didn't you stop it all?" Tonks asked, sounding rather hysterical by this point. "We have to tell them. Tell the Ministry."

"Please don't tell anyone," Remus replied hurriedly, moving to grab Tonks so she couldn't leave. "I didn't want to be there. I didn't want it to happen."

"Remus, the Ministry has to know. One of their men could be dead or dying ad you're withholding information which could put you in jail! Where is he?"

"Please, don't do this. You have to understand," Remus replied frantically, again trying to grab hold of the front of Tonks' robes. "He's in the woods in Hogsmeade, about 10 feet from the path leading to the fence around the Shrieking Shack. But please Tonks don't tell anyone I told you!"

"I have to, Remus. Kingsley's life is in danger," she replied, backing away from Remus.

"NO!" Remus replied but Tonks had already left. "Shit," he said, grabbing his bloodstained shirt and pulling it back over his badly cut chest before following her. By the time he had reached the street, she was already gone though.


	2. Chapter 2

Tonks had apparated straight into Hogsmeade to avoid any chances of Remus stopping her. At that moment, she hated him. Kingsley was her best friend and he had just left him to die. She was sure he had something against Kingsley but she had never known what it was and this was just one step too far. Kingsley could be dead because of him.

As she arrived in Hogsmeade she saw a group of Aurors and headed straight towards them. "I think I know where Kingsley is," she said quickly and they all followed her into the forest. "Up the path towards the fence, then 10 feet in," she said to herself as she walked the path. She reached the fence and looked inside the wooded area by about 10 feet and sure enough, lying in the bushes, was Kingsley Shacklebolt's limp, almost lifeless body.

"Kingsley!" she exclaimed, stepping into the forest along with another Auror. They carefully dragged him out of the bush and the other Auror checked for a pulse, then nodded. "Is he alive?"  
"Yes," the Auror replied, "But only just, I think."

Tonks nodded, "We need to get him to the hospital, now!" she exclaimed, going to grab him.

"No," one of the other Aurors said, "This looks like a werewolf attack to me. Your husband is a werewolf and probably did this to him. How else would you have known his location? You're under arrest."

"Stop it," she said, frowning, "I've done nothing! I was with Moody all night!"

"We'll see about that," he said, grabbing her and disapparating with her in his grip.

Seconds later, Tonks found herself in Azkaban next to Moody, her boss. "We believe she was involved in the attack on Kingsley Shacklebolt," the Auror said.

Moody frowned and shook his head, "Tonks? No, she was with me all evening. Let her go, Robbards," he commanded.

"But-"

"No buts', she's innocent!"

Tonks felt the hold on her being removed and she smiled gratefully at Moody, "I had nothing to do with it," she said, just to make sure he knew. He just nodded, though.

"Go home, Tonks," he said. She frowned a little but knew she had to go or she would be in more trouble, probably.

"Yes, Sir," she said, hurrying out of Azkaban and going back to hers and Remus' house, even though she wasn't sure she would be particularly safe there. When she arrived, she found Severus Snape standing at the door as if waiting for an answer after knocking. "Severus?" she questioned, frowning a little, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to deliver Remus' potion," he replied, frowning slightly, "But he's not answering the door."

"Come in," Tonks said, opening the door with her key and letting him in after her. "I don't think he's here, though," she added.

"Oh?" Severus said in a questioning manner. Remus rarely left the house unless he was going to Molly and Arthurs which Tonks supposed accounted for the surprise in Severus' tone.

"Something happened last night..." she trailed off, unsure of what to say and what not to say.

"What happened?" he asked, liking the idea of getting Remus into trouble in some way.

"He... He may have attacked Kingsley... Kingsley may be dead," she said, gulping and trying not to cry, the reality of it all now beginning to sink in a little.

Severus, for once, was stunned into silence. He had never thought Remus would be capable of such a thing, even as a werewolf. And with the wolfsbane potion, there should have been no need for such a thing to happen, "I... I'm sure the potion was okay," Severus stammered, hoping it hadn't been his potion. "I... I checked it and-"

Tonks interrupted him at that point, "I'm not sure he took it. He hasn't been himself for a few days," she said, frowning a little and blinking away tears. "Kingsley's pretty messed up now though," she couldn't look at Severus. All she could think about was what could have happened to her best friend the night before. "I wish this hadn't have happened."

"I'm sorry. So, so sorry," Severus said, unsure of what else he could possibly say to make her feel any better. He was simply no good at this sort of thing. "Lily's death was a little like this," he said, frowning a little at the fact that he was talking about it with _her_. "She was killed by someone I thought I could trust and rely on. The night she died... my heart went with her. I... I could... I could hear her screams... Her pleas…"

Tonks looked up at him as he spoke about Lily and she nodded, "I think if Kingsley dies, my heart will be going with him as well," she said, sighing a little. "Why did all this have to happen? All of it, right from the start, this whole thing has been messed up!"

Severus just nodded and, for the first time ever, Tonks noted a hint of sadness in his eyes. And for the first time ever, she felt like she could possibly actually understand the solitude of Severus Snape, the man she used to hate for so many reasons when she was still in school. "I'm sorry for all the nasty things I said to you back in school," she said suddenly, "I didn't realize how much you'd been through back then. Forgive me?"

Severus smiled slightly, another first for Tonks to see that day, and he said, "Its okay, you didn't know. And I can forgive and forget. Well, forgive anyway but maybe not forget. I will never forget."

Tonks nodded, "Thanks," she said, wishing that she could see Kingsley now. She needed to know if he was okay or not and not knowing was literally killing her inside.


End file.
